1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium and, more particularly, to an aquarium having a fountain and an aquaculture pot with filtering material mounted to the top. Water pumped from the aquarium tank spouts from the fountain and passes through the filtering material in the pot down into the aquarium tank, thereby recirculating and clarifying the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoor aquaculture systems and aquariums are known for providing a serene and pleasing interior decor.
A conventional aquarium is inconvenient in several ways. The interior of the tank must be frequently cleaned of accumulated precipitates such as fish excrement and leftover food. The water must be renewed. Also, sudden changes in temperature and environment occurring in the course of cleaning and renewing the water of results in death of fish in the tank. Furthermore, a separate oxygen supply system, such as an air bubble generator, is required to make up for deficient oxygen in the water.
A combined and integrated aquaculture system and aquarium is shown in Korean Utility Model Laying Open No. 90-15161, laid open Sep. 1, 1990. However, the invention described therein is subject to the same disadvantages described above.